JP 5255142 B2 (PTL 1) discloses an electronic device, such as a mobile phone terminal, that transmits human body vibration sound to an object that contacts a panel by vibrating the panel due to deformation of a vibration generator attached to the panel. As human body vibration sound, PTL 1 discloses a sound that is transmitted to the user's auditory nerve through a portion of the user's body (such as the cartilage of the outer ear) that is contacting a vibrating object.